Wireless telecommunications systems utilize any of a variety of technologies and standards such as, for example, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM); Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA); Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA); Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA); Personal Communications Service (PCS); and Advanced Mobile Phone Service (AMPS). Wireless telecommunications systems, both digital and analog, are composed of several distinct pieces of equipment and processors that are interconnected, each to carry out dedicated functions. The costs and complexity associated with the manufacture, maintenance and interface of such distinct equipment are relatively high.
The difficulties associated with interfacing distinct equipment can be illustrated with a GSM wireless telecommunications system. GSM has become the standard digital cellular phone service throughout Europe, Japan, Australia and elsewhere and is defined in specifications provided by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI). The GSM specifications define discrete functionalities that carry out dedicated functions. These discrete functionalities have been implemented using discrete equipment that must be interfaced.
GSM wireless telecommunications systems may be separated into various subsections such as, among others, a Network Subsystem (NSS), a Base Station Subsystem (BSS) and an Operations and Maintenance Center (OMC). These subsections include various components such as, for example, the following: (a) a Base Station Controller (BSC); (b) a Base Transceiver Station (BTS); (c) a Mobile Switching Center (MSC); (d) a Visitor Location Register (VLR); (e) a Home Location Register (HLR); (f) an Authentication Center (AuC); (g) an Operations and Maintenance Center-Radio (OMC-R); and (h) an Operations and Maintenance Center-Switching (OMC-S). The implementation of these components as discrete equipment and processors is cumbersome, complex and expensive.
In particular, the GSM specifications define various Operations and Maintenance Centers (OMCs) that are specifically assigned to monitor and manage one part of a GSM wireless telecommunications system. Each such OMC includes dedicated computer hardware and software. For example, two such OMCs are the OMC-R and the OMC-S. The OMC-R is a stand-alone sub-system that interfaces with the BSC. The OMC-R manages and monitors the functions and operations of the BSS that include the BSC and the associated BTSs. The OMC-R includes a user interface and is provided as a stand-alone computer workstation. Generally, the OMC-R will be manufactured by the same company that manufactures the BSC and the BTSs that it manages and monitors.
The OMC-S is a separate, dedicated stand-alone workstation that manages and monitors the GSM wireless telecommunications switch that may include the MSC, the VLR, the HLR and the AuC. The OMC-S may receive, display and log event alarms and system status/operational information that is critical to the operation of the system. The OMC-S may also be used to control, start and shut down certain equipment. Generally, just as with the OMC-R, the OMC-S will also be manufactured by the same company that manufactures the associated equipment it manages and monitors. In addition to its network operations and maintenance functions, the OMC-S may also interface with a subscription management system to access and modify subscriber information stored in the subscriber database of the HLR. For example, the subscription management system may be used to update a subscriber's information stored in the HLR, to add new subscribers, including an associated Authentication Key (Ki) for a new subscriber and to change the services and features available to the subscriber. The OMC-S may also receive and store operational statistics related to call processing that may then be used for accounting and billing.
The implementation of discrete OMC-Rs and OMC-Ss using separate equipment, processors and workstations significantly increases overall system costs and interface complexity. This also increases operations and maintenance expenses because of the need to operate and maintain separate equipment. For example, an OMC-R and OMC-S may utilize identical data that may be stored locally at each OMC. In such a case, information must often be entered more than once. In addition to significantly increasing operations costs, overall system reliability may suffer because of the increased likelihood of data errors such that the same information is entered differently from OMC to OMC. When this occurs, the effect on the overall operation of the system can vary from, for example, catastrophic failure to biling errors. The implementation of discrete OMC-Rs and OMC-Ss further complicates the synchronization of data or information that is common to each of the discrete OMCs.